


Devil or Angel (I Can't Make Up My Mind)

by saltandbyrne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Crack, Barebacking, Barely Legal, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Jimmy, Cock Slapping, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Felching, M/M, Mention of Bottom Dean, Multi, Sibling Incest, Spit Kink, Switching, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dean, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this kink meme prompt: Dean wants to fuck the Novak twins, Jimmy and Castiel.  Dean thought the doublemint twins were crazy.  Then he met the Novak boys.<br/>Pure, filthy smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil or Angel (I Can't Make Up My Mind)

“So what's up with the weird name,  _Cas_ -tiel?” Dean smirks, purposefully mispronouncing the younger twin's name. Despite the two-minute difference, Cas had made a big deal about introducing Jimmy as his big brother.

Cas rolls his eyes as he passes the bottle of Jack to his brother, reaching his arm out across the small space between their twin beds. Jimmy takes it and knocks it back, wincing slightly at the burn. He coughs and leans back against the headboard, handing the older boy sitting on the floor the bottle.

“Our mom was into new-age shit,” Cas shrugs. “But our dad only let her name the second one.”

“He's named after an angel,” Jimmy stage-whispers to Dean, who almost chokes on his whiskey with laughter.

“Well that's rich. Can't say I've ever had an angel pick me up at a bar before.”

Cas had stumbled into their dorm room last night stinking drunk, mumbling something to Dean about how his “roommate” was a heavy sleeper, not to worry. Jimmy happened to be the lightest sleeper on earth, and had heard every grunt, moan, unf, hng, mmm and that one whispered “baby” in technicolor detail all night as Cas fucked Dean into the mattress. Not that he wasn't used to it by now.

What he wasn't used to was a guy who would hang around after Cas pulled his usual morning routine, smiling like the angel he was named after when his meathead of the night realized that he'd woken up two feet away from a carbon copy of the guy who'd been banging him senseless all night.

Dean had just arched an eyebrow and licked his lips, still swollen from Cas' attention last night, “Well, look at that.”

He'd broken out a stolen bottle of Jack and proposed a drinking game, and here they were, sprawled out in the twins' dorm room, each twin occupying his own bed with Dean sitting on the floor leaning against the side of Cas' bedframe.

“So if Cas is the angel, does that make you the devil, Jimmy?” The older twin blushes and smiles, looking over at his brother. “Hardly,” Jimmy mutters, rolling his eyes at his twin.

“Jimmy's the good one, aren't you, big brother?” Cas murmurs, looking like sin itself as he slinks down from the bed and comes to straddle Dean's lap. Dean lets out an appreciative sound and runs his hands up Cas' back, slipping under his t-shirt to stroke the lean muscle underneath. He's still trying to suss out the whole “Oh hey this is my twin brother who heard us fucking all night” thing, but he'll play along.

“Jimmy does all his homework, and he goes to church every Sunday,” Cas says in a sing-song voice, rolling his hips slightly against Dean's crotch, Dean's hands digging into his waist. Dean can feel himself getting hard, because fuck does this kid know how to move.

Cas runs his hands through Dean's hair, leaning in to kiss him before turning over his shoulder to look at his twin. “I'm the bad one, isn't that right?” Dean and Cas are both looking at Jimmy now, Cas making little circles in Dean's lap as Dean mouths along the tiny bit of stubble at his jaw. “I'm the one who picks up townies and fucks them right next to my brother.”

Cas squirms himself back a few inches and reaches down to the fly of Dean's pants, where he can already feel his cock straining against the zipper. He unzips Dean slowly, methodically, pursing his lips as he tilts his head to the side, pulling Dean's cock free. Cas bends down to lick the tiny bead of precome that's glistening at the tip.

“He just listens, don't you, Jimmy?” Cas shoots a look back at his twin before he crawls down Dean's legs, pulling Dean's pants off with him, Dean canting his hips up to help get his jeans off. Cas smiles at Dean's lack of underwear, and smiles wider when Dean licks his palm and starts stroking himself, eyes moving back and forth between Cas on all fours in front of him and Jimmy, who's breathing heavily, legs splayed open as he leans back. Jimmy can't take his eyes off Dean's cock as he slowly works it with his fist, face a mixture of excitement and embarrassment that Dean could just drink down like a shot of whiskey.

“You like to watch, Jimmy? That your thing?” Dean's never minded an audience, and he's gonna have to slow it down with the jerking off because the thought of Cas fucking him while his twin brother watches is Hot. Like. Fire.

Dean keeps his eyes locked with Jimmy's as Cas rises to his knees next to Dean, stripping his shirt over his head before coming back down on his hands, mouth hovering just above Dean's cock. “Gonna watch your baby brother suck my dick, Jimmy?” Dean runs his free hand through Cas' hair, getting a good grip. “He's so good at it, took me all the way down his throat like it was nothing.”

Jimmy's eyes widen as Cas leans down to lick around the crown of Dean's cock, little swipes of his tongue that make Dean shudder. Cas pushes Dean's hand off his dick as he seals his lips around the head and slowly, slowly pushes down, taking Dean all the way in his mouth, tongue writhing in these little twisting motions that make Dean reflexively groan and grip Cas' hair tighter.

“Fuck, Cas.” Dean's biting his lip, concentrating with the effort of not shooting down Cas' throat in two seconds like he's thirteen. “Jesus christ, where did you learn that?” Dean looks down at Cas, those bright blue eyes blinking up at him, plush lips flush around the base of his cock, somehow still smirking despite Dean's not-inconsiderable width trapped between them. “All those guys you bring back here teach you how to suck cock like a paid whore?” Cas just moans at that, vibrations from his throat shooting right to Dean's balls, and fuck he's going to lose it, fast.

Staring at Jimmy only makes it worse – his eyes half-closed, tongue licking at his lips, palm of his hand rubbing against the bulge in his jeans. Dean is actively trying to  _not_  imagine what kind of kinky shit these two must get up to, because one second of that line of thinking and he's fucking done. He wants this to last.

Apparently Cas does as well, pulling his mouth off Dean's cock with a wet sucking sound that Dean will jerk off to until the day he dies.

Cas stands up, wicked smile on his face as he stares down at Dean, one hand opening the fly of his jeans. “You hear that, Jimmy? He wants to know where I learned how to suck cock.” Cas' jeans are on the floor now, and Dean's not the only one with a practical attitude towards boxers – why bother?

Cas' cock is standing up at full attention, shiny smear of precome forming at the tip. Cas wraps his hand around himself and brings his other thumb up to gather the pearly drop, staring at it for a second before taking the few steps to his brother's bed, stopping to stand right in front of Jimmy.

Jimmy is blushing and biting the side of his lip now, staring up at Cas with a look stuck somewhere between petrified and 'about to come in my pants'. His face is a perfect counterpoint to the hooded arrogance of Cas' eyes, lips almost in a sneer as he brings his thumb up to Jimmy's mouth, smearing his precome all over his twin's lips.

“Jimmy's always been the good one, Dean. He's so good he does whatever I tell him.” His thumb pushes into Jimmy's mouth and the older twin just starts sucking at it, tongue lapping out to lick the salty drops off his lips.

“I practice on him.” Pulling his finger out, Cas climbs onto the bed, settling on his knees next to his brother, eyes all for Dean as he reaches down to undo Jimmy's fly. “I got real good at making him come for me, didn't I, big brother?” Cas' hand reaches up to grab his twin's hair. “Take your pants off.” Jimmy complies with an audible gulp, adam's apple bobbing as he slides the denim down his legs.

Dean would almost resent the boxer briefs keeping Jimmy's cock hidden if the giant wet spot staining the cotton at the front wasn't so tantalizingly delicious.

“Yeah, I learned everything he liked,” Cas breathes, tightening his grip in Jimmy's hair, short growl under his breath telling Jimmy, “take it out.” Jimmy lets out a tiny whining noise as he pulls his dick out, so hard it's almost purple, precome leaking from the slit.

Dean feels himself groan as his eyes flick back and forth between the two brothers, memories of what Cas' cock had done to him last night flooding his mind as he notices that the two boys really are identical in every single way. Every. Single. Way.

“Then I taught him everything I know,” Cas' voice coming out like a hiss as he pushes Jimmy's mouth down, forcing the older twin to swallow his cock until his nose is resting against Cas' smooth stomach, perfect mimic of what Cas had just done to Dean. “And now he's even better at it than I am.” Cas just holds him there, petting at his hair as he looks at Dean, one eyebrow raised.

Dean knows, on an intellectual level, that the blue-eyed boy with his dick buried in his twin brother's face can't actually be an angel, but surely the scene unfolding before him is not only proof of God's existence, but proof that God is a big, big fan of Dean Winchester's.

“Fuck, Dean … he's so good...” Cas is guiding Jimmy by his hair, hips coming forward to meet his brother's lips as he slowly fucks in and out of his mouth, Dean's eyes drawn to the smooth arc of Jimmy's throat, gag reflexes apparently long-since trained out of him. Dean's hand goes back to his cock as he strokes himself, lips parted as he watches, mouth salivating with how fucking hot it is.

Cas pulls Jimmy off and holds him there, one hand gripped in his hair as the other comes to pinch at either side of his brother's jaw, forcing his mouth open, thin line of spit trailing from his lips to the sheets beneath him. “Want to try him out, Dean?”

There's something about the glint in Cas' blue eyes that makes Dean suspect he's better off doing whatever the younger twin suggests. When Cas had picked him up last night, Dean's instincts had told him this kid could either be a fucking serial killer or just the right side of crazy to make him amazing in bed. So far things had landed on the sex like burning side of the equation, and only an actual fire was getting Dean out of this now. Fuck it. He was riding this crazy train to the last stop.

Getting up almost leaves him dizzy as he comes to stand before the bed. He runs his hand through his hair and lets out a huff of breath as Jimmy looks up at him, eyes wide, jaw still gripped tight by his brother's hand. Dean's cock is heavy between his legs, and he can feel precome sympathetically leaking off it as he watches a fresh trail of spit fall from Jimmy's lips.

“Christ...” Dean sighs out as Cas releases his brother and comes to stand behind Dean, pushing Dean forward with his spit-wet cock pressed against Dean's ass. Cas' hand reaches around to cup Dean's balls, tugging them down to just this side of painful. “He's fucking hot, isn't he?” Dean shudders as Cas mouths at his neck, soft bite and suck just hard enough. “You should see how hot he looks when he's getting fucked. He makes the prettiest noises when you fuck him really hard.”

Dean moans as Cas reaches up to stroke his cock, thumb running across the slit to smear his precome over the head. “He wants you, Dean. Wants you to fuck his face while I get his ass ready for you. Don't you, Jimmy?”

The older twin nods his head, blush spreading down to his chest prettily. Dean can't believe that the two of them can be so different, Jimmy almost mute with embarrassment while Cas just mouths off in Dean's ear about what a filthy slut his brother is, jerking Dean off while he cheerfully rattles off a laundry list of the things they've done together. Jimmy just blushes a deeper red, peering up at them through his eyelashes, his dick trapped flush against his stomach by the elastic of his underwear, shiny smears of precome on his abs.

“Gets you so fucking hot, doesn't it, Jimmy?” Cas releases Dean's cock and steps over beside his brother, hand knotting back in his hair and pulling him onto his hands and knees, tugging his underwear down to expose his ass. The hand in Jimmy's hair pulls his face over until his mouth is right in front of Dean's cock. Jimmy licks his lips and looks up at Dean and Cas, all wide blue eyes and bashful fluttering eyelashes. Dean runs his hand through Jimmy's hair before grabbing a handful for himself, turning his head to mouth at Cas' jaw.

“Get him ready, Cas. Wanna hear him make some noise...”

Cas chuckles and releases his grip on Jimmy, striding to the other side of the room, presumably for lube.

Dean takes the opportunity to bring his mouth down to Jimmy's ear, whispering roughly, “You sure you're ok with all this?” Not that he'd admit it, but the whole scene is starting to freak Dean out a little bit. He's totally on board with the rough and tumble, and he could listen to himself talk dirty all day, but only if everybody's into it.

He watches as Jimmy's eyes dart over to Cas, whose back is turned, before he smiles at Dean, looking for all the world like ten times the psychopath his filthy-mouthed twin is, and winks, fucking  _winks_ , at Dean. “Don't be such a pussy, Dean,” he rasps out through his teeth, low and dangerous, eyes widening back to that clearly bullshit embarrassed schoolgirl act when Cas comes back, sidling up next to Dean with a bottle of lube in his hand.

Jesus. Fucking. Christ. Dean knew a thing or two about fucked up family dynamics, but these two take the cake. Dean may be firmly on Team Pie, but he is on fucking board with the slice of double-layer crazy the universe has just served him.

Dean stands back up, gripping Jimmy's hair tight enough to make him wince. “Want me to fuck your mouth, Jimmy? Get that pretty face all messy for me while your baby brother gets your slutty little ass ready for my cock?” Dean jerks Jimmy's face up, craning his neck at an awkward angle that makes the older twin whine. “Open your fucking mouth.” Jimmy opens right up as Dean spits, as loud and nasty as he can, straight into Jimmy's mouth, winking at him as he pushes his cock in as far as it'll go. Dean has to stop himself from puffing his chest out at the matching moans that both twins lets out.

He may not be a psychopath, but Dean can play dirty too.

“Trained his mouth good, Cas,” Dean smirks, totally sincere in the sentiment as Jimmy swallows his cock down like it was the sole meaning of life. “I think he might be better than you.” Keeping a firm grip in Jimmy's hair, Dean reaches around to grab at Cas' perky ass. “I want to see how well you trained his fuckhole,” Dean emphasizing that last word with a sharp grab at Cas' ass and a rough thrust into Jimmy's mouth.

Cas tosses the bottle of lube on the bed and drops to his knees, bringing his face down to where Jimmy is working Dean's cock, spit running down his chin and tears squeezing out of the sides of his eyes with effort. Cas leans in and laps at his brother's chin, licking up the spit that's running out of his mouth, bringing his tongue up to lick the tears out of his eyes. He reaches up between Dean's legs and gives his balls a small tug, earning him a warning hiss as Dean glares down at him.

“Don't want you to come in his mouth,” Cas chastises him, rolling his eyes as he stands back up. “You're gonna come in his tight little ass so I can suck it out and spit it in his face.”

Now it's Dean and Jimmy's turn to groan in unison, Cas' filthy promise going straight to both of their dicks. Cas settles himself on the bed behind Jimmy and picks up the bottle of lube, flicking it open with his thumb as his brother arches his back towards him. Cas slicks up his fingers and starts working Jimmy open, small smile quirking his lips up as he watches Dean pull his cock all the way out of Jimmy's mouth, thin trail of spit stretching from Jimmy's lips to the head of Dean's cock. When Jimmy leans forward to chase after Dean's cock with a whine, Dean shakes his head, tut-tutting at the older twin.

Dean's always wanted to try this, and he's definitely not getting another opportunity like this.

“Uh-uh-uh,” Dean taunts, holding Jimmy's hair in one hand as he reaches down to stroke himself a few times right in front of Jimmy's face. “I'll fuck your mouth if I feel like it, Jimmy.” Dean puts his palm on his cock and presses it to the side, towards his hip, awkward angle that's totally worth the discomfort when he lets it go and watches it slap against Jimmy's cheek with a wet  _thwak,_ leaving a shiny stripe of spit and precome on his face.

“Fuck, Deeeeeean....” Cas moans out, eyes shining with the filthiest smile Dean has ever seen plastered on someone's face. Dean can't quite see but Cas must be slipping another finger into Jimmy's hole as the older boy lets out a low, dirty grunt. “Do it again,” Cas rasps out, reaching his other hand out to grab at his twin's hair and hold his face in place for Dean.

Dean almost wants to laugh hysterically at how fucking cracked out this is – he's dickslapping this gorgeous boy while his twin brother holds him by the hair and fucks what must be four fingers into his ass. God really does love Dean Winchester.

Dean is more than happy to oblige Cas, slapping his cock against the other side of Jimmy's face. “Like that, Jimmy?” Another wet smack. “Bet you're so open, aren't you?” Dean holds his dick this time as he slaps at the older boy's jaw. “Fucking slut.” Cas is almost cackling, mouth open to bare his teeth as he pulls his brother's hair. “All fucked open for me, look at you...” One last dirty slap of his cock before he shoves it back down Jimmy's throat. “Such a fucking whore for it, all your holes just dripping wet for me.”

Dean pulls out and grabs at Jimmy's jaw, squeezing until he opens his mouth, thin trail of spit running out to land on the floor by the bed. “Look at what a fucking mess you are, Jimmy...”

Dean releases his grip and jerks his chin at Cas. “Turn him around.”

Two sets of blue eyes look up at him for a moment, Cas' shining bright with dangerous glee, Jimmy's half-lidded and almost black, half-way to fucked out already. Cas pulls his fingers out of Jimmy's ass, sticky wet with lube, letting go of his twin's hair as he keeps his eyes on Dean, who has to squeeze his hand around the base of his cock to keep himself from coming as he watches Cas stick the fingers that were just up his brother's  _fucking ass jesus fucking christ_  into his mouth, fish-hooking the older twin and pulling him around on the bed until his ass is up in front of Dean like a gaping wet Christmas present.

“Show him what a slutty little hole you have, Jimmy,” Cas grates out, one hand pushing his twin's face down into the bed as the other smacks at his thigh. Jimmy spreads his legs wider and Dean can't believe how fucking obscene it is, shiny wet, red furl of muscle puffy and open. “Fucking christ,” Dean half-mutters, so distracted he doesn't notice that Cas has gotten off the bed until he feels a slick hand fisting his dick, slicking him up with lube.

“I trained his ass good, too, Dean,” Cas whispers in his ear. “He likes it rough.”

“I bet he does.” Dean pulls Cas' hand off his dick and reaches out one hand to grab at Jimmy's hip, pushing him to just the right height as he lines his cock up with his other hand, head resting just at his entrance. “You like it rough, Jimmy? That right?”

Before he can answer Dean grabs his other hip and pulls Jimmy back onto him, sinking his cock all the way in with one deep push, Jimmy so open and ready for him. He hears Cas sigh beside him before he scrambles onto the bed, leaning back against the wall, stroking his cock as he looks at the two of them. “Wanna watch you fuck him till he screams, Dean.” Dean pulls his cock half-way out, licking his lips and groaning at the tight clutch of Jimmy around him.

“Gonna fuck him until he can taste it in his fucking mouth.”

And Dean is a man of his word, digging his hands into Jimmy's hips, pulling him back onto his cock to meet every thrust, slamming into him at a brutal pace. Dean marvels at those fucking hips, those perfect wings of bone the twins share. Dean had gripped Cas' hips like a saddle last night, riding him reverse cowboy (because Dean is not a fucking cowgirl, thank you very much) until he got himself off. And fuck if those things aren't just as useful in the other direction, fingers digging in hard enough to bruise as Dean fucks him into a big, moaning mess.

“Like getting fucked while your brother jerks off in your face, Jimmy?” Dean slams into him, hard enough to get a punched-out little moan that goes right to Dean's balls it's so fucking hot. “Want me to jizz in your slutty fucking ass while he comes all over that pretty whore mouth of yours?” Dean looks at Cas and quirks an eyebrow in invitation, because if that's gonna happen it's gonna happen in about two seconds. Cas is clearly with the program, rearing onto his knees and hefting Jimmy up in one fluid motion, older twin scrambling to get his arms under himself for support, Cas working his cock with fast strokes as Dean growls out, “Fuck, Cas, do it, wanna see you come in his fucking face.”

And then Cas does, Jimmy just closing his eyes and holding his mouth open in this perfect pornstar face that Dean never thought he'd see in person, white ropes of come covering his face as he moans for it and licks at his lips. Dean loses it at that, one last thrust into Jimmy before he's shooting his own load deep inside him, throwing his neck back as his eyes roll into his head.

Dean's still buried inside Jimmy, last vestiges of his orgasm spasming through him, when Cas comes up next to him and just pushes Jimmy forward, Dean's cock still half-hard as it's yanked out of him. “What the fuck is...” Dean starts to cry out indignantly, because who the fuck does that, but he loses all his words as he watches Cas spread his twin brother's ass open, hands on either side of his crack, pulling him apart until Dean can see his hole, raw and red and stretched open, white trail of Dean's come leaking out of it. Dean almost passes out when Cas bends down and licks that white trail right up with a wide swipe of his tongue, turning to smirk at Dean before he locks his lips flush with Jimmy's hole and starts slurping Dean's come out of his ass with filthy, wet sucking noises that Dean will also jerk off to until the day he dies.

When Cas decides he's done, he stands back up, holding his mouth open so Dean can see the white inside it before he rolls Jimmy onto his back. Jimmy's mouth opens, or maybe it just never closes, Dean doesn't fucking know at this point, just watching as Cas hovers over him and leans his head forward, come falling out of one mouth to land in the identical one below it. Cas chases it with a kiss, both twins opening their mouths widely and Dean can see his own fucking come swirling around on their tongues.

Dean's still standing there, stark naked, covered in sweat, dick dripping lube and his own come, when Cas turns back to him, smiling pleasantly like they just had a nice coffee date. “You can go now, Dean,” turning back to kiss his brother tenderly.

Dean works his mouth open a few times and then shrugs, because what can he really fucking say to that? He gets dressed in three seconds flat, god bless his dad's crazy bug-out drills, and he's out the door with the bottle of Jack in his hand as he hears two voices in chorus. “Thanks, Dean.”

*

Sam slams the passenger door shut and looks his brother over, nose wrinkling up into classic bitchface. “Dude, what the fuck...”

“Sammy, you don't even wanna know.”

Dean peels out and drives away as fast as he can.  
  
The End!  
  
Title from[ this great old song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f3NgHVcnjVg&feature=related) by the Clovers!

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post here!](http://saltandbyrnefic.tumblr.com/post/129601131279/devil-or-angel-i-cant-make-up-my-mind-dean)


End file.
